My White Sanctuary
by lorella moon
Summary: Fiama and Nahrin were admitted into the asylum 2 yrs. ago, but hey refuse to accept their treatment. The whammy students go the the asylum to do a research project on a specific patient of their choosing. their pasts are something they rather keep hidden, but what happened when the Asylum starts becoming unsafe. someone wants blood spilled and its target is the asylum.


**Okay so you're all wondering "why the hell did she right another story when she has like three going on already"**

**Well I found that I needed something to entertain you while I get over my writers block on "stuck in death note" and also thought this would help me with "the hidden murder files of bb" **

**Well any ways I do not in any way own death note, I just own myself, and my oc's because I don't own Nahrin either. (that would be weird, don't ask me how but it'd be weird" **

**Pairings**

**Light x L**

**Near x Fiama (aka me)**

**Mello x Nahrin **

**Matt x Oc**

**Oh and even though me and Nahrin are in the story it isn't gonna be the we get sucked into the anime kinda story. If you are looking to read one of those go check out "stuck in Death note" this is an Au story too by the way**

**Well Enjoy :) **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Light's p.o.v

"Dr. Yagami, it happened again, Fiama left her room and now we can't find her"

Light's assistant, Kiyomi Takada said as he entered his office. He sighed and took a sip of his coffee before setting it down on his desk.

"Well then, send a few nurses to look for her and remind them not use any type of sedative, if she see a single needle, we can forget about seeing her for the rest of the day"

Takada nodded and left the room to carry out his instructions, while Light decided to use these few minutes of solitary peace to sit down and finish his coffee. He looked at the clock and mentally groaned, it was only 12:38, which meant he still had more than five hours until he could leave. Relaxing into his chair Light picked up his planner and looked at his schedule for the day.

That's when he remembered that his father and a few of his colleagues were coming in about half an hour to investigate a case which consisted of vandalism and mutilation of animals, mostly cats, birds, and the occasional dog around the Asylum recently. Honestly in his opinion, whoever was doing that, deserved a room in this place, no thoughts needed.

He continued looking at his agenda, coming across an event that he was actually aware of. Starting today, every weekday and Saturday at 2:30 children from an orphanage for gifted children would be coming to Yokahoma Asylum to observe and interview some of the stable patients for a project. Now normally this wasn't the type of project he expected children to receive, but he had heard that the orphanage was made to train successors for the famous detective L so he wasn't very surprised.

After finishing his coffee Light went to check on the progress with finding Fiama, which was pretty much non-existent, and headed to greet his father and the other detectives at the entrance.

"Light, son it's so good to see you again, I hope you've been well"

His father greeted him after a few minutes of him waiting for them.

"Hello dad, I've been good, how about you, I hope you haven't taken it to hard these day"

He said greeting his father as well.

"Oh let me introduce you, this is, Matsuda, Aizawa, Mogi, and Ukita

"Uhm Hi"

"Hello"

"Nice to meet you"

"Hi"

They all said greeting him and Light greeted them back before heading towards the elevator. Light led them all the way to his office where they all sat down and started conversing about the matter at hand, Light momentarily forgetting about the fact that Fiama was running amok in the asylum. That was at least until Matsuda commented on the problem.

"What I don't get is the motive of whoever did this. Why are they doing this, what will they get out of it"

"Oh that's easy, they're making a mockery of the patients here at the asylum meaning that whoever is doing this probably has a personal vendetta against one of the patients"

"Hey who are you!"

Aizawa exclaimed and Light held in the urge to roll his eyes. He should of known Fiama would come here since this was the only place in the building where there was chocolate, seeing as there were always nurses and doctors, both male and female giving some to him and hoping he would ask them out on a date. He wished them luck. Before Fiama had a chance to answer Light sighed and said,

"Fiama, I'm pretty sure I've told you more than enough times not to wander around by yourself"

"But Light! This place is boring, and there's nothing to do!"

"So stop resisting your treatment and that way you can leave"

At this Fiama simply stuck her tongue out at him and opted for eating a Hershey kiss, from a bag she had found in his desk. Light sighed and turned back to everybody else.

"Sorry about and let me introduce you to my strangest patient Yet Fiama L. Saotome"

"Hiya"

Fiama said flashing them a peace sign before busying herself with the rest of the chocolates. Sometimes Light wondered how she hadn't gotten diabetes yet.

They all stayed a little longer, Matsuda actually getting to the point of befriending Fiama (that was about as common as someone willingly eating dirt) and earning Light's respect for doing so. Eventually they had to leave, leaving only him and Fiama in his office. He took the time to explain to Fiama the event with the orphans.

"Hmmm depends actually on whether I get a good vibe from them"

"So what now your psychic or something"

Fiama laughed before wiggling her fingers and saying yes. Light rolled his eyes before he sent her of to tell her friend Nahrin, who had also been admitted at the same time she had, of the event and whether she felt up to participating.

A few minutes later she came back saying that Nahrin had said yes. Light checked his watch.

"Okay then start heading towards the cafeteria, its lunch time"

"Kay"

Fiama chirped before she ran out of the room. Light didn't even bother to remind her not to run; it wasn't like she was going to listen to him anyway. She always claimed she forgot, yet she had an incredibly accurate memory. Light got up and left to inform Takada that looking for Fiama was no longer necessary.

He sighed. Something told him things would start to get hectic around here soon, and Fiama would no doubt be involved.

**M.W.S**

Near's p.o.v

Near looked out the window ignoring the death glare Mello was giving him in favor of completing his puzzle while they waited for the head of the facility to come and explain the rules of the facility and for L or Ryuzaki, as he had asked to be called to arrive and explain the finer details that this certain project entailed.

Honestly Near had been surprised when he heard that they would be going all the way to Japan for this certain project, as there were many other asylums near whammy's that would've done just fine. After doing further questioning he found out that this asylum in question had many patients with many interesting cases, some of which the doctors themselves hadn't been able to diagnose.

Another thing was that apparently the problems that many people had here quite complex and many has had multiple or has more than one mental problem. All to make everything more difficult and interesting, Near had been told when he asked. If anything Near was intrigued about the type of people in this place.

Near finished his puzzle and put it away just as the person in charge of this place came to greet them and explain the ground rules.

"Hello my name is Dr. Yagami, and I welcome you Yokahoma Asylum for teens. The rules here are simple and to ensure both you and the patient's safety, I ask that you take them seriously"

Everyone nodded and Dr. Yagami continued.

"Okay first of all I would like you to be careful when you speak to the patients. The ones participating in this are either all most completely recovered or mentally stable but if you aren't careful something you say could cause them to regress. Also I would like to ask you not to wander where you're not supposed to. The nurses and doctors have their hands full with some of the other patients and any trouble caused will not be tolerated".

When the doctor said this Near saw L look straight at Matt and Mello as if telling them to listen.

"Another thing is that unless it's a pencil or pen that you will have on you all the time, no dangerous things are a allowed near the patients. This includes earrings, Necklaces, Hair pins, and other things with sharp edges that you will not be keeping track of"

Light continued explaining the rest of the rules before he got a call and left. At this L took over explaining what hadn't been explained from the project yet.

"Okay so you will be give the basic files with the names of the patients and why they are here, but you will not be given their diagnosis. Part of your grade is to figure what is wrong with the patient, and you may only ask them for confirmation on their diagnosis. You are all also expected to have the interviews that you count as most important included with your final project. You need to also provide information about the diagnosis you believe the patient has as well explaining why you believe the patient has it. The final part is to write an essay on everything you've learned about the patient as well as your experiences with him/her and your personal opinions on everything as well as an explanation on everything you did. It is also recommended you include your notes when you hand in the project. Any questions"

At this Matt raised his hand.

"Yes Matt"

"How long will we have with the patients, and when do we have to hand in the project"

"You will have five months to spend with the patients, from Monday to Saturday, from 2:30 to 6:30. After that you have one month left to complete and put together your project. Does that answer your question Matt?"

Near saw matt nod. At this L asked for any more questions, and when it became apparent that there weren't anymore, he told them all to follow him.

L took them all to a room where there were patients all dressed in white long sleeve shirts and cotton pants similar to his. Near walked around for a while and tried to talk to a few of the patients but he found most of them boring and uninteresting, and not somebody he would want to use for his project. Near asked to go to the restroom and was given instruction before left to his own devices.

After leaving the restroom, Near was making his way back to where everyone else was when someone spoke out to him.

"Hey aren't you a patient, you're not supposed to be wandering around here you know"

Near turned around to see a young girl around his age with brown hair and eyes, extremely pale skin, and slight dark circles under her eyes that were made look worse than they were by her pale skin, and navy colored glasses, along with similar attire to his with the difference that her clothes were Navy blue.

"I'm not a patient here"

He answered her and showed her his visitor pass. She walked over to him and looked and it before mumbling,

"no wonder I didn't recognize you"

Then he saw as her she giggled a bit and said,

"Well then keep that pass close to you like a security blanket, cause I'm not gonna be the only one making that mistake. I swear, with a getup like that it's like your begging to get confused"

"I take it you're a patient here, then? I didn't know patients here were allowed to wander around" well technically we aren't but I was never good at following the rules, and anyways I've done it so many times everybody is probably used to it. By the way, are you here with that orphanage that's doing that project thingy?"

Near raised his eyebrows at her carelessness on everything but answered her.

"Yes"

"I was asked whether I wanted to join but I'm not really too sure, about the students, after all I don't really deal well with people, though you can probably tell that since I live here"

Near stared at her for a few minutes. With all the other patients he had talked to he could already tell what was wrong with them, but this, she intrigued him. She looked as if she didn't mind being her, and she was so carefree about everything. If he didn't know better, he'd say nothing was wrong with her.

When she started walking away, probably because Near hadn't said anything else, he snapped out of his trance and spoke up.

"Hey are you up for participating in the event"

She turned her head to look at me.

"Do you mean…"

"I want you to be my project"

He said looking straight at her. For another few minutes, nothing was said between them, but suddenly the girl smirked and said,

"Okay then, I will, what's your name"

"Near, and what's yours"

"Well then Near, my name is Fiama, Fiama L. Saotome, it's a pleasure to meet you. Let's get along these next few months"

Near nodded and said,

"Yes let's"

"You should go tell them who you chose, and tell them my file it's on its way down"

"Very well"

Near said and with that the brunette now known as Fiama walked away. He continued back to the room where all the patients and students were. Near had no doubt these next few months would be interesting to say the least.

**M.W.S**

Nahrin's p.o.v

Nahrin looked around, not very confident about being around many people right now. According to one of the staff, Fiama was coming down soon, since she had agreed to participate, and had already found someone who wanted to take her on as their project.

Even though she had said yes, Nahrin wasn't sure she wanted to participate anymore. After she didn't really want to let someone she didn't know find out about her past. Looking around the room, Nahrin found one of the few people she got along with, Miranda Dark who suffered from Anti-Social Personality Disorder, at a younger age than others. Miranda fell into the category in this disorder as malevolent and covetous. And to prove the second category she was a kleptomaniac. Shorter words she wasn't the type of person your mother would like, but to Nahrin I didn't really matter, after a corpse opinions really didn't matter.

She walked over to her but just as she was about to say hi something caught her eye. Miranda was talking to two boys, a red head, and a blonde the blond who had a chocolate bar wrapped in sliver foil sticking out of his pocket. She couldn't resist, after all she was a chocolate addict and Fiama didn't bring her any chocolate after she took some from Lights office.

She pulled it out of hi pocket and immediately unwrapped it surprisingly the blonde guy didn't notice she had taken the bar. Sadly Miranda did though. When she was about halfway done with the chocolate Miranda decided to be mean and ratted her out.

"Hey if you're going to steal something you're supposed to leave before you get caught you know"

Nahrin cursed silently as the red head and the Blondie turned around. It took them a few seconds but the blonde looked extremely mad when he saw his chocolate in her hands. Needless to say they started an argument, albeit quiet so they wouldn't get in trouble but still an argument either way.

"So what if you wanted chocolate!? That doesn't mean you have to pick-pocket mine, go steal someone else's chocolate!"

"Do you see anyone else here with chocolate!? And you have no idea how hard it is to get chocolate here, especially when your only visitor is and 11 yr. old orphaned girl!"

"So what's that got to do with me!"

"Be nice and let me keep the rest of the chocolate!"

"No!"

"Meanie!"

"Annoying!"

"Idiot!"

"Moron!"

"As amusing as this is, may I remind you that you are 15 yrs. Old, not five, so please stop it with the petty insults, Nahrin"

Nahrin turned around to see Light, his arms crossed with an amused look on his face; behind him Fiama taking what she assumed was a video with his phone. She sighed.

"Gees Fifi what is it with you taking pictures and recording stuff"

"It's awesome, AND DON'T CALL ME FIFI"

She answered a glare settling on her face. Nahrin smirked before saying,

"Sure whatever you say Fifi"

"Go to hell and die"

"No, you see, first you have to die and then you go to hell"

"Whatever"

They both laughed gaining weird looks from red head and Blondie. Light and Miranda just rolled their eyes already used to their strange behavior.

"Hey are you one of the patients that are almost cleared?"

Red head asked me. I shook my head.

"Nope! Actually, I refuse to co-operate with any treatment so really haven't gone very far in the two years I've been here"

Blondie looked at me weirdly.

"You act like a normal person though"

"Key word being _act_"

Blondie looked at her for what seemed like a very long time. Finally after staring for so long he spoke up.

"I'm doing my project about you"

Nahrin's reluctance must've shown on her face because he then said,

"I'll bring you a chocolate bar everyday"

Quite frankly the chocolate outweighed any other argument I her mind so she agreed.

"the names Mello"

He then said. Immediately a spark of creativity that rarely showed its came to her mind.

"Nice to Meet you Marsh Mello, my names Nahrin and I look forward to working with You"

"Marsh Mello…"

He echoed blankly and she giggled.

'Hm perhaps this won't be as bad as I thought'

She thought while starting a new argument With the guy that called himself Mello.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay so first things first, some things about the asylum will seem completely un-accurate. That will be explained later on in the story.**

**Another thing is that there is no such thing from what I know of, of Yokahoma Asylum just as a heads up.**

**For anyone who's interested about the ages here they are**

**Fiama: 16**

**Nahrin: 15**

**Mello: 16**

**Near: 15**

**Light: 27**

**L: 32**

**Matt: 16**

**Miranda: 18**

**All mental disorders in this story are also as accurate as I could make them **

**Thanks for reading and I look forward to any reviews. Also if you have any Questions please ask me ^-^**


End file.
